1948
1947 1948 1949 Events * Pakistani ISI intelligence agency is established. * Pakistani PM Mohammad Ali Jinnah states that Urdu will be the only national language in Pakistan, sets stage for tragedy in 1971. * AEC issues Operation Atomic Vision handbook to high schools promising irtual end to economic scarcity, including plastic cars powered by atomic engines. * Parliament passes the British Nationality Act. * California Supreme Court in Perez v. Sharp repeals California anti-miscegenation statutes. Timeline January * January 1: Labour Party government of the UK nationalizes the country's railways to form British Rail. They will later be privitized in 1994 - conservatives and liberals who mimic them love to sell off public assets - but there is gorwing sentiment that they should be renationalized: Re-Nationalise the Railways * January 4: Burma declares independence from the UK. * January 4: Lehi atrocity at the Jaffa Municipality and Welfare Center: 17 Palestinian civilians killed. * January 5: Haganah bombs the Semiramis Hotel: 12 Palestinian civilians killed. Five are children and 4 are women. * January 7: U.S. President Harry Truman raises taxes to finance the Marshall Plan. * January 14: New York Gov. Thomas E. Dewey announces special election to fill the Bronx's Twenty-Fourth U.S. House seat vacated by Democratc Benjamin J. Rabin, who was elevated to the New York Supreme Court. The result was a 4 way race between canddiates of the Democratic, American Labor, Liberal and Republican parties. * January 28: Future President of Liberia and indicted war criminal Charles Taylor is born in Arthington, a town 25 kilometres outside of Monrovia. February * February: Czech Communist Party takes complete control of Czechoslavakia. * February 4: Ceylon (Sri Lanka) becomes independent. * February 20: Irgun atrocity in Ramlen killing 6 Palestinian civilians, including 4 children, and wounding 31 more. March * March 12: Future Democratic U.S. Senator Kent Conrad is born in Bismark, North Dakota. * March 12: 4th Battalion of the Palmach atrocity in the Palestinian village of Al-Husayniyya: 15 civilians killed, including 10 women and children, and another 20 wounded. * March 16-17: 4th Battalion of the Palmach atrocity in the Palestinian village of Al-Husayniyya: 30 civilians killed. April * April 5: In a telegram to U.S. Secretary of State George Marshall, U.S. State Department diplomat Samuel Reber describes the concession of the Soviet Union that it will accept far less oil refining capacity in return for ending the Red Army occupation of eastern Austria as "Today we were hit by a flying saucer." * April 11: Atomic Energy Commission announces it will pay $20.40 per ton for uranium bearing ore. * April 12: Haganah atrocity in the village of Nasr al-Din. May * May 1: North Korea is proclaimed the People's Democratic Republic of Korea. * May 3: 2nd Battalion of the Palmach kills 70 prisoners captured in Safed. * May 8: U.S. officially ends its deniazification policy in the American Zone of occupied Germany. * May 14: British League of Nations Mandate over Palestine ends. U.S. extends de facto recognition to Israel. Nascent Palestinian state disappears in Israeli territorial conquests. * May 17: Soviet Union recognizes Israel. * May 18: Israeli atrocity in Acre results in the deaths of approximately 100 Palestinians. * May 22-28: Israeli Defense Force Alexandroni Brigade atrocity in the Palestinian village of Al-Tantura kills between 70 and 200 Palestinians. July * July 11-12: Israeli Defense Force atrocity in the Palestinian village of Lydda kills between 250 and 400 Palestinians. August * August 15: Republic of Korea is proclaimed with Syngman Rhee as President. * August 25: Democratic People's Republic of Korea is proclaimed with Kim Il Sung as Premier. * August 29: Israeli Defense Force Giva Brigade atrocity in the Palestinian village of Sigrir kills 10 Palestinians. September * September: 700,000 Chinese Peoples Liberation Army troops begin Liaoning-Shenyang Campaign in Manchuria. * September 11: Pakistani leader Muhammed Ali Jinnah dies. October * October 26: Killer fog of air pollution from coal burning kills 20 and sickens thousands in Donora, Pennsylvania. Another 50 victims die subsequently. November * November: National Security Council (NSC) 20/4 outlines U.S. Grand Strategy to eliminate the Soviet Union as rival to U.S. global hegemony. * November: Chinese Peoples Liberation Army begins Huao-Hu Campaign in northern China. * November 2: Harry S. Truman is elected U.S. President. * November 2: Israeli Defense Force atrocity at 'Arab al-Masawi' results in the death of 14 Palestinian bedouins. December * December 13: Solomon (Shloyme) Mikhoels (שלמה מיכאָעלס or Соломон Михайлович Михоэлс (Вовси)) dies in an assassination by automobile accident. * December 23: Tojo Hideki is hanged at Sugamo Prison. Category:1940s